A Gray Bird
by W1ll3r
Summary: I went through a portal with my friend and sister. Now we where at the world of Remnent why do I know everything why? RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth that include any songs that is mentioned and other songs well be mention to their appropriate owner. Drama for there will be many emotions happy sad love ect. Adventure for well it's a RWBYvirse you fugere it out.
1. How we got here

Max POV

I was listening to 'I Burn' from RWBY with my earbuds when "Hey Max get down from the tree!" my older sister called.

"..." I replied nothing

"Ether get down or no food."

"Fine kil."

"Don't call me that, it's Killy!" my sister Killy replied then I said "Then don't be a kill joy then."

Killy got angry so I ran inside the house before she can kill me. I sat down in my chair and started to eat when I checked the clock it was 8:37. The bus will be here soon I sat up and ran into my room. I changed into my gray jeans, gray short sleeved shirt, gray hoodie, black shocks and gray shoes. They all have some kind of black pattern on it. And I grabbed my pin, a black circle pin with a gray feather and a line on the right and left, and I put it on my hoodie. After that I ran outside and waited for the but then realize that it was a Saturday which was good because I left my bag inside. So I did something that felt like a it took less than a minute I ran inside, grabbed my bag, dogged my sister, and left the house saying "SeeyaI'mgoingcamping!". My favorite spot was a cave it was far away enough to be away from people and close enough to still have cell serves. When I got to the cave my got a text it was from Stella saying 'You want some pizza?'.

'Sorry but I'm camping right now.' I replied with a text.

'Can I bring you the pizza there?'

'Fine do what you want.'

'OK!'

It was a few minutes when she got here she was wearing a green shirt with a small pink vest, green jeans, pink socks, and green shoes. With all the green having a some kind of pink pattern on it. On the pink vest she has a green circle with a pink diamond with lighting. I always thought it was a cool pin. Stella has blonde hair with green and pink in it. She has green eyes but she has a pink heart under the left eye. She was wearing that pink dog collar with the green gem on the front.

"Why are you wearing the collar?" I asked.

"W-well I like it a-and it would be a waste t-to not use it." Stella said nervesly.

"Ok."

"Um h-heres the pizza Max."

"Thanks you can eat some if you want."

"O-ok."

After we ate the pizza we stared to walk back and talked a bit.

"So how the show umm RWBY?" Stella asked.

"Oh just finished volume two yesterday." I replied.

"Oh that's coo ... uhh what's that?"

I looked to where she was pointing to. It was some kind of portal or something and I felt like walking through it. So I started walking to it and Stella for some reason starting to follow me.

"MAX!" my sister Killy screamed angrily "What is that thing Max you better not do what I think your gonna do!"

"eh why not, LEEERRROOYY JEEENNKKKIIINNNSSS!" I yelled running toward the portal.

"Max wait!" Stella said running after me.

"Damit Max!" Killy yelled.

Then I looked back and realized that she was wearing a red shirt, red jeans, white socks, red shoes, and her white bandana. All the red has some kind of white pattern on it. On the bandana she has a red with a white flare pattern pin on it. But my mind got interrupted when I got through the portal I blacked out.

When I woke up there was a store window. Then I saw my reflection, I forgotten that I have black hair and silver eyes. Sometimes I forget what I looked liked. When I looked around saw Stella and Killy next to me. After that they woke up Stella realized that she has dog ears, she had a silent freak out.

"Don't worry about the ears." I said then Stella looked at me.

"Look kinda cute." then she blushed and looked away.

"Hey no time for that!" my sister Killy said angrily "We need to know where we are."

"I know." I replied.

"Realy where?" my sis said.

"Easy RWBY."

"?"

"What?"

"Realy." Killy said and deadpanded at the same time.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok why?"

"First dog ears, second dust shop, and three the main charter Ruby fighting in front of it."

Then all three looked over and saw the girl called Ruby fighting cliche minions but I saw a minion stand up behind her. So I ran tword the and punched him back to the ground that's when Ruby turned around and saw me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Ruby said.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Killy yelled while punching out a minion.

"P-please do." Stella said while spin kicking a minion.

After the fight that Roman guy disappeared, but i knew where he is so I turned and saw him climbing a ladder.

"Mind if I go after him." ruby said.

I didn't wait so I ran to Roman. I cought up so did Ruby, Killy, and Stella. I knew what was going to happen so I blocked everything untill showed up then at that point I stopped paying attention. I started paying attention again when Ruby said "Are you a huntress, can I have your autogragh?"

3rd person POV

"And that's how we got here." Max explaining to . thinks before saying something, then he says something "How would you like to enter my school."

"Yes we would love to." Max replies, then Stella and Killy were about to say something when Max says "We do need a place to sleep, eat, and learn more about Renment." then the two girls stop and agree in defeat.

"I see you are smart." said.

"Clever not smart ." Max replies.

"Please call me.."

"Professor Ozpin." Max interrupt Ozpin while smirking.

"Very clever now if you excuse me I need to talk to Ruby, but before I go I like to point out that you have silver eyes, Stella has green, and your sister Killy has.."

"Brown eyes." Max answer Ozpin.

"Thank you now then see you students at the school then." Ozpin said and left.


	2. First days (part 1)

**Hello W1ll3r here now I need to tell you that from this point on it will be in 3rd person it may change once in a while k guys see you all later**

Max is looking around the airship but stop when everyone is looking outside. So he sat between Stella and Killy. Jaune, that blonde guy that's running because he's gonna puke, ended up pushing a Faunus making him fall in front of my sister. He is wearing an orange jacket with purple bits of armer on it, orange jeans with purple armer on it, orange shoes with a purple pattern on it, on his left shoulder armer has his sign which is an orange circle with a purple fang sliced with a purple line through it, his has orange hair, but his fox ears is purple, and he has purple eyes.

"Uh hi I'm Mickel." the fox Faunus says awkwardly.

"Oh hello I'm Killy Xioite." Killy says back.

"Hey Mickel can you take my sis and my friend inside please?" Max says as the airship lands.

"Oh sure um.."

"Max."

"Sure Max I got it."

"Thanks I gotta see a friend." Max says

Max gets up, put Stella making her blush, and leaves to find Jaune and Ruby. A few minutes had past then Max saw Ruby and Jaune running so Max started follow them.

"Hi red hood." talking to Ruby.

"Oh hi and that's not my name."

"Well then what is your name."

"My name is Ruby."

"And I'm Max"

"And I'm Jaune you know the guy in the middle." Jaune interrupt them.

" Sorry." both Max and Ruby apologies "Ok look we're here." Max said.

"Well see ya guys later." Max says waving bye to Ruby and Jaune. He saw Velvet so he walk toward her. Max is now next to her and says "Hi."

"Eep!" Velvet says while she jump a little.

"I'm sorry did I scare you uhh."

"Velvet." 'Why am I talking to him?' Velvet thought to herself.

"Velvet, what pretty name for a pretty girl." Max says grinning.

"Uh." 'Wait what did he what.' I-I got to go!" Velvet says then running away blushing.

'Did I say something wrong?' Max thought question himself but he moved on.

"Hey Stella, Killy, and Mickel." Max said walking up to them after the speech. Stella ran up to him hitting him like a child would and saying "Why why why why why." repeatedly. She stops and hugs him digging her face into Max's collar bone.

"Please -hic- don't -hic-" Stella try to say while she is crying a little.

"I know and I won't." Max says while hugging to comfort her.

"How can I make it up to you."

"W-well you can k-kiss m-me on the check."

"Ok."

Max lift Stella's head and kiss her on the check. Stella blushes then smiles. Stella then yip and jump on Max causing them to fall to the ground. Max is laughing, Stella is blushing because she is still hugging him, Mickel and Killy are smiling. Ruby and Velvet saw all of this and they both pout. Then they both wandered why they are mad.

Later that night everyone is asleep. Except for Ruby, Yang, Blake, Wiess, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhasi who were still awake. Stella, Killy, and Mickel were half awake. So Max decided to go outside everyone that is awake saw him going outside wandering why so they all follow him. Max is outside, then he took out his phone and speaker as well as his earbuds. After a few seconds of placing things he turn on his music first is 'This Will Be the Day' from Rwby.

After he sang and danced everyone's jaw dropped, except for Wiess, at good he is at both. The next song started it is called 'Red Like Roses' from RWBY.

After that jaws were dropped again, but for Ruby she felt something but she didn't know what. The next song is about to play is called 'Mirror, Mirror' from RWBY.

Everyone speculated in aw how good it, but Wiess felt a hint of sad in him. The song 'From Shadows' from RWBY is playing now.

Everyone is still as stone after that, Blake felt some hate for some reason. 'I Burn' from RWBY has started to play.

They're wandering why he is doing this, Yang felt some pride in it. Max started to pack up so everyone else went back and acted as if nothing happened. After sat down on his sleeping bag he grabbed a white board wrote something on it. He lifted the board and every one looked to read it. It says 'Hope You All liked the Show' everyone gasps and thought 'He knew!'. After all that Max fell asleep


	3. First days (part 2)

"Hello anyone there? Yeah this is a dream." Max says to the darkness.

"Uh what's that light over there,wait is that..?" he says running to it.

"Yeah it feel like a shield, it's my aura. I didn't know i even have one,cool."

After Max touch his aura it reacted. It reacted as if it wasn't ready. then he realize what it was.

"I see. Not ready to unlock huh, don't worry take your time my light." he told his aura.

"Well time to wake up."

Max wakes up to Stella,Killy,and Mickel still sleeping. He sees Ruby walking up to him. When he saw this he says "Hey Ruby what's up?".

"Hi. Hey um I was wondering why did you k-kiss her on the check?" Ruby asked.

"To make up for leaving her alone with them for a few hours." Max answers.

"Oh. Do you always apologies like that."

"No. I asked how I could make it up and she said to do that to make it up."

"Oh. Ok I get it."

"Thanks so why ask?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Wondering what?" this cause both Ruby and Max to look behind Ruby. It was Yang who asked that "Yang. I just asked about yesterday. He was just trying to make it up for a friend." Ruby told Yang then she looked at Max.

"Oh well then. Hi my name's Yang Xio long." Yang introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Max Xioite." Max replied

"Nice to meet you. So who are they?"

Max pointed at Killy "My sister Killy Xioite, but you spell with an I.".

He then pointed at Mickel "That's Mickel something, I don't know his last name."

At last he pointed at Stella "And that's Stella Area, childhood friend."

"Thank you, well we have to go bye." Ruby said walking away while dragging Yang with her.

After that he sees that the rest of them are awake. "Morning guys." Max said to them while staring at the ceiling. They muttered 'morning' to him while they where trying to stay awake. "So where do we get breakfast?" Max asked while looking around the room to see. "I'll show you the way but first you all need to sign these papers for information." this cause them to look at who said that. It was holding out some papers to them. "Yeah sure. Wait Mickel too why?' Max asked Goodwitch.

"Just to make sure we have all the information in correctly." Goodwitch answers Max's question.

"Ok sure, Can you give us a sec."

"Thank you."

After a few minutes they got done signing. They handed back the papers to Goodwitch. "Thank you Max Xioite,Stella Area,Killy Xioite,and Mickel Maral. Now I'm going to tell you everything about the things you sign in here." they just nodded in agreement.

"Now are both Max and Stella are 16. And both Killy and Mickel are 17?" Goodwitch asked and they nodded yes.

"Is the emblem on you right now is the emblem you put on the papers?" they nodded yes.

"Is it ok to send parts of your armor that you designed that could be made now to you at the beginning of the initiation?" they nodded yes except Mickel who already has his armor.

"Is it ok to send the rest of the armor and your weapon during one of your classes." they nodded yes except for Mickel.

"That should be everything. Breakfast is through those doors,down the hall,and you should find it on your own." Goodwitch told them and they just nodded yes.

When Goodwitch left Max looked to his friends and asked "You guys wanna go get some food?". They nodded yes and they left for some food. After they ate,and after Max and Nora got in a small pancake fight,they went to the locker room and gotten ready for initiation on the cliff.


	4. Rooks and Teams

When they gotten to the cliff everyone took their spots. After Ozpin's explanation of what's going to happen they all gotten prepared to be launched. Max was first to be launch then Stella then Killy and then Mickel. They all,except Mickel,had crashed landed into the ground. When they gotten up they then begin to inspect then for any damage. Max has only parts of his well-balance armor that covered his arms,legs,and chest. Stella has only parts of her agile armor that covered her legs and chest. Killy has only parts of her strength armor that covered her arms and chest. Mickel still has his armor that is made for stealth and his weapon. His weapon is a pair of twin purple,with his orange emblem on it, daggers that can turn into twin handguns.

"Aw dammit!" Max yelled running north while being chased by a pack of beowolves. "Damn damn damn damn! I'm going to have to take one out damn!" Max said then turned around and right hooked a beowolf knocking it out. Max didn't noticed a beowolf was behind him,but before it can hit him Stella came in and side kicked it in the head knocking it out. "Damn more are coming. Lets go Stella we're partners and we need to get a relic." Max said while grabbing her and running. Stella just replied with a nod that means yes.

Mickel was running north with an Ursa behind him while at the same time shooting the Ursa. 'Damn it what am i going to do?' Mickel thought to himself. Then Killy came in and punched the Ursa ageist a tree braking the tree. Mickel jaw dropped at this and thought to him self 'Never get on her bad side'. "Come on partner. Shall we get going." Killy said to Mickel while walking past him and picking up his jaw. Mickel just followed Killy north.

Max and Stella had made it to the relics and was wondering which one to grab. "Hey Max! Hey Stella!" they turned around to see who it was. It was Killy and Mickel showing up after them. 'Cool you guys made too. Now which piece should we get?" Max said asking them which one they should get.

"How about a black king chess piece?" Max asked them. they nodded no.

"Fine. How about a black rook piece?" they nodded yes that looked more like a sure.

After they grabbed a black rook chess piece they ran south back to the cliff. While they were running through the forest they were attacked by an Ursa Major. This made them jump back. "Everyone get to the road that leads to the cliffs." Max told them they said 'yes' and to it.

"Hey Mickel. What's your semblance." Max asked him while their still running.

"My semblance are glyphs." Mickel answered Max's question

"Perfect! Guys I have a plan. Mickel when I say a kind a boost match it with a glyph that fits it. you got it?" Max said asking. Mickel replied with a nod of yes.

"Stella when I say a type of kick,kick it that way. Killy the same with punching. And when I say to hit to me. Also Mickel with your weapon.."

"Twin fangs"

"..Twin fangs,when I say shoot you shoot and when kill go for the kill. Everyone got it." they all nodded yes.

"Good here's the road. And spread out now!" they got to the road and spreaded out.

When the Ursa Major came out Ruby,Wiess,Blake,Yang,Jaune,Pyrrha,Ren,and Nora looked to see the Ursa major. Before they did anything they heard someone yelled "shoot it!" then they saw someone shoot the thing.

"Good job Mickel. Stella side kick,Killy right hook now. Mickel give them a speed boost." Max told them what to do and they followed exactly as told.

"Great job. Now Mickel give Stella and Killy a jump boots to get them above this Ursa Major as well as give me one so I can kick it to get above it. Then give all three of us a jump boost down so Stella can knee drop it,Killy can hammer arm I will drop kick it." they did everything that Max just said.

They are all on the ground staring at the Ursa Major. It was weak but not weak enough so then Max said "Mickel Jump boost me to its head." after he said that Mickel made a glyph that gave him a jump boost. When Max headed to the things head everyone including the others realized and the thought 'He not gonna...' which was interrupted by Max "EAT THIS!" while giving the Ursa Major a headbutt. 'He actually did that' was everyone's fanal thought until Max yelled "Mickel kill it before it recovers!". With that Mickel charged at the Ursa Major killing it with his twin fangs by cutting it's head off.

After that everyone looked at Max who was just standing there saying nothing until he said "What are you guys looking at? Whatever it doesn't matter lets go we can finally be done with this.". He then turn and started to leave with Stella,Killy,and Mickel following him.

Later that day at the school. Ozpin said "Max Xioite,Stella Area,and Mickel Maral. The four of you have retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team MAXM (Maximum) led by Max Xioite.". At the end of all the teams are created Team MAXM were going to their room when teams RWBY and JNPR stop them and said "YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" then Max said "Hey what did my sister do?" which got him a smack upside the head by Killy. "They mean you because of that stunt you pulled." Killy told Max.

"Oh well sorry?" Max said which made RWBY and JNPR,except Nora,a lot more angry.

"Sorry! You could have gotten yourself killed by that!" Wiess,Blake,Pyrrha,and Ren yelled at Max.

"But it worked did it not?"

"True but how do you not have a concussion?" Nora asked.

"Who said I never did." Max said which cause everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Don't worry I won't pass out until the end of this sentence." as soon as he said that,Max passed out. "Well then Stella can you carry Max to our room?" Killy asked Stella who just nodded yes then started to carry Max. "Lets introduce our self tomorrow." Mickel said to them then leaving to their room with Stella,Max,and Killy.

With that team RWBY and JNPR also went their rooms,but team MAXM was two doors away from theirs as well. In MAXM room Mickel was at the bed furthest away from the door,Kiily was 3rd furthest,Stella was 2nd furthest,and Max was closest to the door.


	5. First class and two crushes

Max was in the dark room and was looking around till he saw his aura. He ran to it and asked "What exactly is my semblance aura?" then of course the aura was silent.

"You win. But can you at least give a hint?" he asked.

Then a gray feather pop out of nowhere, landing in Max's right hand and then he asked "This is my hint? Okay I'll take it. Well time to wake up".

Max woke up in a bed confused, but stopped when he saw that his team mates were sleeping in the other beds and came to the answer that this is his team's dorm room. He looked around and saw that there are four beds, two cabinets for their clothes, a bathroom with a shower he guessed, and a kitchen which made him think why but stopped when he checked the time. It was 4:30 am so he decided to take a shower and make breakfast. After all that he checked the time, it was 6:00 am, so he decided to wake up his team. After they got up Stella tackled Max to the ground and hugging him with worry.

"Don't worry Stella I'm okay. Now get ready guys class is going to start in two hours." Max said which cause them to get ready. Max walked back in the kitchen to grab his and his teammates their breakfast. Max, Killy, and Mickel got changed and was eating their breakfast when they heard Stella yell "AAAAAAHHHH!" then Max asked "Stella what's wrong?" "Please come in here Max." Stella asked Max.

"Killy could yo"" Max just you!" Stella said interrupting Max. Max hesitated but went to see what was wrong and asked "Okay what's wrong?" then froze in place. Stella was standing there with a towel covering her. She then turned to show that she has a tail and then Max quickly looked away saying "That it don't worry. There should be a skirt with a tail hole and you could cut a tail hole for your jeans. Well you do kinda look cute with it too". Then Stella started blushing nodded her head so Max went to get her a skirt with a tail hole on it and gave it to Stella. Max went to eat his breakfast and told them to not ask aswell to get changed into their uniforms.

At 8:30 they have left to go to professor Port's class. At 8:50 they are at professor Port's class and they sat in the back at the class. While Stella, Killy, and Mickel were getting ready, but Max kept staring at the door waiting for something. They were going to ask what but then team RWBY and team JNPR came crashing through the door. Max ended up in a laughing fit. "That was a lot more funny than I thought it would be hahahaha." he said still laughing. Max fell asleep during the whole class but woke up when the mention of a reading assignment and asked his what assignment. Stella and Killy didn't hear any mention of what it is but Mickel said he would help with that.

Later at lunch they grabbed their food and sat down at a table. Team JNPR and the BY of team RWBY came up to them and Jaune said "Shall we introduce our selfs now".

"Okay I'll start. We're team MAXM and I'm the leader Max. She's Stella and that's my sister Killy. And finally there's Mickel." Max said introducing him and his team as his team say hi.

"I guess it's our turn. We're team JNPR and I'm the leader Jaune. My partner Pyrrah. And that's Nora and Ren." Jaune said while the rest of the team was saying hi.

"Our leader and her partner isn't here right but we'll introduce our selfs. I'm Blake and this is my partner Yang. We are part of team RWBY." Blake said and Yang just said hi.

"Hey Max you have a feather in your hair how come?" Nora asked Max that made him check his hair. When he found the feather and looked closely at it he realized that it was the same feather that his aura gave him. "I don't know but I'm keeping it." Max said putting it in his pocket.

"Well I'm going to our room to sleep see ya." Max said yawning and starting to leave.

"Can I go with y-you Max?" Stella asked Max before he got up.

"Only after you finish your lunch too." Max said patting Stella's head. This made them all look,except Stella who was trying to finish her food quickly,to see that the only one who is finish with their food is Max. "Okay done. Shall we go now Max?" Stella said while getting a little closer to him which made Max sense some anger somewhere in the same room which was Velvet who was across the room.

"Okay lets go than." Max said standing up. Stella just nodded and got up too. She got next to him and hugged his arm. Max felt the same anger again which was Velvet who was walking to the front door. Then Velvet closed her eyes and thought why she was angry but than she tripped on something causing her to fall. She was about to land on the floor but Max cought her before that would happen and said "Hi Velvet. Nice to see you again."

"Max are you okay." Stella asked him.

"So y-your name is Max." Velvet said while blushing realizing she was still in his arms.

"Yes my name is Max and yes I am okay. Here Vel let me help you up." Max said.

"Thank you but please don't call me that." Velvet said while getting up.

"Okay. Well *yawn* me and Stella should get going to our room." Max said starting to leave.

Later Max and Stella got to their rooms. Max just set his bag down and went to bed. Stella was just standing next his bed and when he noticed this he asked "Are you still worried about me?" then Stella just nodded.

"Will it make you feel better if you layed down with me." as he said lifting the blanket on him. Not one second later that he did that Stella jump in and nuzzled closely. Max just fell asleep right after that. Stella then turned him on his back and got on top of him. "No matter what you say Max. I'll always be yours and if you have others we'll just have to share now would we." Stella said than laying down on him. Stella heard the door close and looked back to see it closed. She than notice that her tail is wagging the whole time. She than realized that her tail was wagging the entire day since Max said that she looks cute with her tail. She than went back down and fell asleep ontop of Max.

Velvet was walking away from team MAXM room thinking. She thought 'I can't believe what I saw. But it doesn't matter. I've now decided that Max is going to be my m-m-mast. No no no my boyfriend I'll be his girlfriend so we can.' then started to think of thing with Max making her face turn red.


	6. Prepare to Spar

Max woke up when he heard his team's room door close. He tried to get up, but failed to because Stella was on top of him sleeping. "You mind as well go back to sleep Max. I don't think she want to move." Killy told him and she was right. When Max tried to get up Stella held on him tighter and snuggled deeper to stay where she was. "Well I might as well go back to sleep." Max said just before he went back to sleep.

"Is he always this loose and flexible? And does Stella seem a bit obsessive of him." Mickel asked his partner Killy.

"Well loose yes but not always flexible. And Stella just really likes him that's all." Killy replied while getting ready to sleep.

"Okay then." Mickel said before going to sleep.

—

Max woke up again at 4:55 in the morning. He tried to get up again but failed because Stella on still on him. He started to shake her to get her awake. When Stella woke up ahe sat up then realized that she was still on top of Max. She blushed hard and finally got off of him. "You can take the shower first if you want. I have to check all of our classes anyway." Max said to Stella. She just nodded and went to the bathroom.

Max started to check their classes. They all have Grim studies at 9:00 and they all have combat class at right before lunch at 11:16. Stella and Killy has dust studies after Grim studies at 10:08. Max and Mickel has weapons and armor class at 10:08. At 1:10 after lunch they all have aura and semblance studies. At 2:16 Stella, and Killy has history as Mickel and Max has forge class for making ammo, weapons, and other things. 'Professor Ozpin must have made this so we would know more of Remnant. Clever man.' Max thought to himself. He kept reading to find out he has leadership class or something of that sorts at 3:24.

Stella gotten out of the shower and changed at 5:20. Max handed over the class list to her and went to take a shower. Stella then read the list and was happy that she was with Max for 3/5 of regular classes they have. 4/6 if you count lunch. She was a little sad that she didn't get to be with him for three hours every weekday, but she knew she can handle it. Stella wanted to get some things from the city so she decided to ask Max about later.

Afetr Max got out of the bathroom and changed he asked Stella to wake the others while he make breakfast for them. Mickel woke up before Killy, but wanted to eat first. After Killy woke up she went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Now Mickel my partner don't go peeking at me while I'm in the shower." Killy said with a smirk causing Mickel to blush redder than Ruby's red hood. 'Why's my sister a perv?' Max asked himself in his thoughts.

"Stella can you give the schedule to Mickel before he passes out from his own mind?" Max asked Stella.

"Okay Max." Stella replied while handing the schedule to Mickel.

After he read the schedule he asked when beakfast was going to be done. "It's been done for while now." Max answered Mickel question. Then Killy gotten out of the shower and changed. Max came out of the kitchen, Max did question why his dorm has a kitchen so thought the next time he was going to met Ozpin he was going to ask him about it, and handed his teammates pancakes. "No one tell Nora I can make pancakes!" Max told then remembering the pancake fight.

It was 8:30 and they were walking to their first class when a message came up on Max's scroll. '_Max a new team will be comming later today at lunch. Out of all the first years you seem to easily trust Faunus and kind to them. This team is made up of all Faunus so I ask if you can do this. You, Jaune, Pyrrah, Stella, Ruby, and Blake well be doing this.' _is what the message said from Ozpin. When they got into their seats Max told Stella about what we're doing later at lunch, than text Ruby and Jaune if they got the same thing. They replied with a yes.

It was 10:08 and MM of team MAXM was there as well as the RY of RWBY and JN of JNPR are at weapons and armor class. And the CV of CFVY (Coffee) was there too which Max thought was strange because they were second year if he remembers correctly. He than decided not to care about it and went to learn. While at dust studies there was AX of MAXM, WB of RWBY, PR of JNPR, and VY of CFVY was the end of class the professor in the weapons and armor class called Max over to give him their team's weapons and armor.

It was 11:16 and combat class has started and Max was a little late to class. When he walked in Glynda was about to ask why he was late, but stopped when she saw that Max was carrying he's teams weapons and armor. She also saw that he was hurt but that was explaned when team CRDL came in looking a lot worse than Max. All Max said was that they started it and walked to his team. "Mickel can you unlock Killy aura for her?" Max asked Mickel and he just nodded yes. Max then note that all the first year students are here and he knew this because team CFVY isn't here.

—

Glynda told everyone that team MAXM and team RWBY will be sparring so they were getting ready. Mickel has his armor with his weapon Twin Fangs.

Killy has her full strength armor that covered her arms over her usual clothes also had removed her chest armor for movability but the armor was much stronger. Her new weapons are a pair of red gauntlets which ontop of it is a white blade that can retract in as well as the gauntlets. Depending on the dust the blades or the fist of the gauntlets will change in a way to match that type of dust. She called them Flare Shred.

Stella has her agile armor but without the chest armor for movability but it covered more. Her new weapon is a green retractable bow with two retractable pink blades and two grips. Even though she has retractable dust arrows her bow can be in half to be a pair of blades that she holds sideways. She called them Twins Ones (twins in one)

Max has his well-balance armor but without the chest armor for movability but was lighter. His weapons are twin katanas that can turn into twin handguns. For dust the bullet would change to what type the dust is to that bullet. The katanas width is a little smaller so when it uses dust it gains back the width in whatever type dust it uses in pure elemental power as well as slit the blades in three. He called them Gray Wings.

For Max, Stella, and Killy their clothes have been copied but made with dust to test if it would work well with them. For Stella and Killy it worked well with them. For Max it kept on stinging him. Just before the sparing started Mickel went on to unlocking Killy's aura and Max tried to unlock Stella's. Both Killy's and Stella's auras were successfully unlocked. Mickel just needed to breath as Max coughed up some blood for have his aura still locked. His team was worried, mostly Stella, but stopped when he said he was alright and told them to go and wait for him.

When they left Max pulled out his feather, that was in his pocket, and stared at it. The feather started to glow, split into three, and two started to merge into Gray Wings as one merge into Max healing him, stop the stinging, but still not unlocking his aura. Max didn't know why but he knew it was a step foreword. "Okay then. Let spar." Max said to himself and went to the arena.


	7. MAXM vs RWBY Spar

"Okay students for our first match of the year would be team MAXM vs team RWBY. This match won't be held by tournament rules, but I will judge this match. If I see that one team is defeated the other team win. Sence we are not using tournament rules we will not show your aura levels." Glynda Goodwitch took a beath "Now are both teams ready?" she asked them.

"We're ready." Max said for his team, you know because he is the leader of team MAXM, getting out his Gray Wings from gun form to katana form (he holds Gray Wings in gun form when he is not using it). Stella has readied her Twins One, Killy is ready with her Flare Shred, and Mickel readied his Twin Fangs. Max came up with a plan that was a most logical of this match up it was that Max and Killy goes up against all of them. Yes that is his logic. He teammates didn't like it till he explained his plan more.

"All ready!" Ruby said for team, I don't need to explain do I, and readied her Crescent Rose. Wiess with her Myrtenaster, Blake with her Gambol Shroud, and Yang with her Ember Celica. They knew that Max, Stella, and Killy has just gotten their weapons so they thought it was going to be easy but they are still going to give it their all."Okay than. Now begin." as Glynda said that the match has begone.

"Stella! Ice them!" as Max said that she pulled out an ice dust arrow and aim at team RWBY's feet. Wiess and Yang were stuck but Ruby and Blake were to fast for the dust arrow to catch them. Max ran tword Wiess knowing she would be a problem. Max transform Gray Wings into gun mode and shot Myrtenaster out of her just as she gotten out of the ice. Wiess was temporarily confused but stopped when Max kicked Wiess out of the arena. "Sorry but you are now unable to fight." Glynda states causing Wiess to be angry. While that was going on Max yelled out to Mickel saying "Mickel! I need speed!" then charged at Blake.

At the same Killy was in a fist fight against Yang and was slowly losing. But when Yang threw a right hook, Killy slipped a punch. While Yang was shortly dazed Killy threw a left upper cut hitting Yang out of the arena. "Xio Long is out." Glynda announced making Yang crick her neck and sat next to Wiess. Killy than turn toward Ruby and charged at her. Ruby and Blake were surprise at team MAXM sudden winning but realizing that they are trying to win by getting them out of the arena.

Ruby and Blake grouped together. As well as backed away from the edge of the arena to avoid losing. Max and Killy charged at them and they were going to move out of the way, but they were stuck. They looked down and saw that there was ice making them stay there. They realize that Stella shot another ice dust arrow to freeze them there. Killy than grabbed them and threw them toward the edge. Max than shot them both so they fall over, but Blake got pushed out of the way by Ruby. But that didn't stop Ruby from getting shot over the edge. "Rose is out." Glynda said making Ruby whine a little.

Killy was about to charge at Blake, but Max stopped when he held out Right Wing(the right katana of Gray wings and the left katana is called Left Wing) saying that he'll fight her alone. Max than charged at Blake slashing his katana right, but Blake dodge it by moving left. She then slashed at Max's left shoulder making him cringe a bit. "Speed!" Max yelled to Mickel so he can give him a speed glyph. Max used that speed to charged at Blake to hit her before she can use her semblance and it worked. Blake started to stumble back till she was in front of Killy. Killy than punched Blake to Mickel, who than punched to Stella, who kicked to Max. He than shot twice, one to hit Blake directly, and one to trick shot to hit Blake to the edge. To finish it off Max stabbed the floor with Left Wing to spin kick her off the arena after saying "Go take a cat nap".

"Belladona is out. Team MAXM wins the match. Now team MAXM's leader Max how did you accomplish this?" Glynda asked Max and this made everyone want to know too as well. "Well most was planing and a bit of shooting in the dark or guessing with luck. Since 3/4 of our team just got their weapons today so it was out of the question for us to stright up fight so the next option was to get them out by getting them out of the arena. And I did predict that Blake would be the last one because Ruby would sacrifice herself before her teammate would be out like a great leader and a good friend should be." that made ruby smile "As for Blake getting a hit on me that was something I'm testing out. So besides those two things it was all part of my plan." Max finished saying with a smirk.

JPR of JNPR and team RWBY was surprise at a kid who is reckless come up with a plan that was playing it safe, except for the test thing he said, they were going to ask him later what's going on. In the locker rooms Max said to go on without him and told Stella to wait for him outside. When they were all gone he opened his locker to change when a glowing from earlier came back with the feather merged in him came back out. He coughed up some blood, the stinging came back two fold making it hurt like getting hit by a bus, and his left shoulder started to bleed from that hit he took from Blake. He knew the bleeding might happen so he put a med kit in his locker.

After he changed and bandaged his left shoulder he met up with Stella. They met up with Jaune, Pyrrah, Ruby, and Blake to waited for someone to say where they should go. Ruby said that her text said that the new team would be at entrance and Juane said that his says that two people from a second year team would join them. Max just nodded and walked to the entrance but stopped and asked them where was the entrance.

At the entrance they saw Coco and Velvet waiting for them. "Well hello maladies who do we ow thee pleaser." Max said in the most fake knight accent he could do. This made everyone laugh in confusion, accept Stella who actually gets it, till Coco said "How funny. I'm Coco and this is Velvet Scarlatina. We're from the second year team CFVY and I'm the leader." with Velvet waving hi. "It's nice to meet you Coco and it's nice to see you again Velvet. I believe the new team is here." Max stated.

Everyone looked at the entrance and saw four Faunus walking together. When they stopped at us one of them stepped up to them and said "Hi we're team ANML (Animal)."

—

**Hi W1ll3r here just wanted to tell you I need help with team ANML. I have ANM ready but not L. If you want your Faunus oc be in this please follow these rules.**

**1. Name must begin with L**

**2. Any Faunus besides fox or any cat (Lions,tigers,etc)**

**3. Plz give back story,color that matches the name,weapon, give a picture or describe what he/she will look like,hate,likes,and maybe nicknames.**

**Everyone has til next week plz do take on this and to PM me the oc**

**This is now open**


End file.
